Ham Ham Karaoke Party
by Ribbon-chan
Summary: The Ham hams throw a Karaoke Party


Hamtaro: Welcome to the. Karaoke Party! Our first act will be sung by. The best friends forever, Pashmina and Penelope! ::Pashmina and Penelope enter the stage:: Sweet and Innocent Pashmina: Oh, I love that little wiggle in your walk. The way you cuddle on my shoulder. But you're too young to know the score, So come back you're older!  
  
Cause you're too sweet! And innocent. But you're just, Oooh, too young for me. Yeah. (Penelope: Ookyoo, Ookyoo.)  
  
The way you hold me not to tight, The tender way you say goodnight, Looks like you've got some growing up to do.  
  
Young And beautiful That's the love, Ooo, you give to me. Yeah.  
  
You're not hip so get with it, girl. Go on home to you're make believe world. Sweeeet. And innocent. You're too young. And beautiful. For meeee.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! Sweet And innocent But you're just, Oooh, too young for me  
  
I'd like to hug you and hold you tight, So go home, or I just might Sweeet. And innocent You're too young.. (Penelope: Kyoo.) And beautiful. For meeee. Hamtaro: That was great you guys! :: They walk off:: Hamtaro: Next. We have. Sandy and Maxwell! ::Sandy and Maxwell come onto the stage::  
  
Fly on the Wings of Love Sandy: In the summer nights When the moon shines bright Feeling forever  
  
Maxwell: And the heat is on When the daylights gone Still we're happy together  
  
Sandy: There's just one more thing I'd like to add He's the greatest love I've ever had  
  
Both: Fly on the wings of love Fly baby, fly. Reaching the stars above touching the sky  
  
Maxwell: And as time goes by there's more to try And I'm feeling lucky Whoa yeah.  
  
Sandy: In the stars and sand We're smiling hand in hand Love is all around me  
  
Maxwell: There's just one thing I'd like to She's the greatest love I've ever had  
  
Both: Fly on the wings of love Fly baby, fly. Reaching the stars above touching the sky  
  
When you need to shine Fly on the wings of love Reaching the stars above Touching the sky  
  
Sandy: Fly on the wings of love Fly baby, fly. Reaching the stars above touching the sky  
  
Maxwell: Fly on the wings of love Fly baby, fly. Reaching the stars above touching the sky  
  
Both: Fly on the wings of love Fly baby, fly. Reaching the stars above touching the sky  
  
When you need to shine Fly on the wings of love Reaching the stars above Touching the sky  
  
::Both bow and walk off::  
  
Hamtaro: *wipes a tear from his eye* That was beautiful guys. The next act is. *Hamtaro sweatdrops* Dexter and Howdy.  
  
We're Not Gonna Take It  
  
Dexter: We're not gonna take it No! We ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Howdy: I've got the right To say 'I can always choose it.' 'I'm not gonna lose it.' This is my life, This is my song  
  
(Both scowl at each other while singing) Both: We'll fight for whatever we got, Don't take it just say that You've got what I want You don't know what You don't belong. (Both push they're noses together with an angry scowl)  
  
Both: We're not gonna take it No!!! We ain't gonna take it We're not gonna take it anymore  
  
Howdy: You think you're so hot and sending This war is never ending We don't want nothing to hear from you.  
  
Dexter: You're life is over rated For we've been compensated If that's your best We're better than you  
  
(Hamtaro, Oxnard and Boss: Whoa. Whoa. Whooaaa..  
  
Dexter: We rock! Yeah!  
  
Howdy: We're free! Yeah!  
  
Dexter: I'll fight! Yeah!  
  
Howdy: Yeah right!  
  
Both: YOU'LL SEEE!!!  
  
Well, we're not gonna take it!!! NOOO!!! We ain't gonna take it! No, we're not gonna take it anymore!!!  
  
Hamtaro: Um. Cool! ::Both walk off with a scowl:: Hamtaro: Our last act is. Bijou! ::Bijou walks on the stage::  
  
Simple and Clean Bijou: You're giving me. Too many things. Lately, You're all I need. Oh no, You smiled at me And said (She looks at Hamtaro and he joins in)  
  
Hamtaro: Don't get me wrong, I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand What I meant When I said no, I don't think Life is quite that simple  
  
Bijou: When you walk away, You don't hear me say Please. Oh baby, Don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
  
Hamtaro: The daily things. That keep us all busy, Are confusing me. That's when you came to me And said  
  
Bijou: Wish I could prove I loved you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you will understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple  
  
Both: When you walk away, You don't hear me say Please. Oh baby, Don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  
  
Bijou: Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on  
  
Hamtaro: Regardless of warnings The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Both: Nothings like before!  
  
Hamtaro: Thank-Q! Hope you had a good time here! Good night! 


End file.
